phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestorm Girls
The Firestorm Girls are the 2nd Dimension counterparts of the Fireside Girls. They are a branch of The Resistance, led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Biography Foundation The circumstances of the Firestorm Girls' founding is unspecified, nor is their purpose in combat. However, they may be working on plans to overthrow the Doofenshmirtz family (the dictators of the Tri-State Area) from the headquarters, along with Dr. Baljeet. They seem to be a highly trained elite unit, whose known troop is troop 46231. Role The Firestorm Girls have two small cameos in the movie. They capture Phineas, Ferb, their 1st Dimension counterparts, and Buford, but they release them under the command of Isabella. They (all except for Milly and Isabella) are later responsible for the arrest of Heinz Doofenshmirtz upon his return to the 2nd Dimension. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) The Firestorm Girls return when they help rescue the reformed Platyborg from several animal cyborgs sent by Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene. They later infiltrate into Charlene's penthouse, where they manage to free all of the animal agents (except for Pandaborg) from their evil programming with specialized fedora hats equipped with magnetic deprogramming chips. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz's teenage daughter Vanessa takes the opportunity to get herself, her parents, and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by her boyfriend Tony Marzulo. The Firestorm Girls later attend the reunion of all returned agents following the Doofenshmirtz family's escape. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) Troop 46231 members Isabella (2nd Dimension).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) (Troop Leader). Gretchen (2nd Dimension).jpg|Gretchen (2nd Dimension). Adyson (2nd Dimension).jpg|Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension). Holly (2nd Dimension).jpg|Holly (2nd Dimension). Katie (2nd Dimension).jpg|Katie (2nd Dimension). PFAT2D Image18 (2).jpg|Milly (2nd Dimension). Ginger (2nd Dimension).jpg|Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension). Outfits The Firestorm Girls uniform has a standard color of a silver shirt, a dark-green beret on their heads, brown straps worn over their left shoulder that appear to store rolled-up strips of paper, brown pants, and black boots. However, identical to the Fireside Girls members' clothing, every one of the girls' uniforms has a personal touch. The girls look similar to when they were in the video Isabella had when Candace asked her for any unusual video. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Isabella's uniform is a silver shirt with torn sleeves, black pants with diamond-shaped patches on the portion that covers the kneecaps, black shoes, gray gloves, her beret has a light-green bow on it, and, unlike the other Firestorm Girls, she has a badge with a green circle at the center, with a red lightning-bolt insignia crossing it (probably the Firestorm Girls symbol). *Gretchen's uniform has light-green pants instead of brown, and said pants are tucked in. *Adyson's uniform has her shirt sleeveless and, as with Isabella and Ginger, diamond-shaped patches on the portion that covers the kneecaps. *Holly's uniform also has her shirt tucked in. She also wears brown pants. *Katie's uniform has her shirt tucked in. She also wears brown pants and a silver shirt. *Milly's uniform also has her shirt tucked in; plus, her beret features an extension coming from the front and her shoes are the most lightly-colored out of the troop. *Ginger's uniform has diamond-shaped patches on the portion that covers the kneecaps, like that of Isabella's pants, and her beret seems to slightly sag down to the front. Trivia *The troop's number was never mentioned in the movie, but it was confirmed in a TimesTalk interview. *Gretchen-2 is the only Firestorm Girl who speaks in the movie other than Isabella. *Milly-2 didn't appear with the others when Doofenshmirtz-2 was arrested. *It is unknown if there are other troops in Danville-2, or elsewhere. * In the Spanish version they are known as "chicas scouts" ("Fireside Girls") Gallery Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg|Ginger-2 pulls the rope. Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg|And so does Holly-2. Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Firestorm girls about to release.jpg Release them.jpg|"Alright girls, release them!" I thought you were resisting us.jpg Boys with firestorm girls.jpg Firestorm Girls.jpg|Firestorm Girls (except Milly-2) about to arrest Doof-2. PFAT2D Image18.jpg Firestorm double.jpg Bjhghjghjgjh.png Hkjhkjhkjhkj.png Alt katie looking down.jpg Adyson2d.jpg Alter gretchen.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h04m11s35.png|link=Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension ResistanceVsAnimalborgs.jpg BaseballCap.jpg Adyson 2nDimension 2014.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-30-15h14m52s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-30-15h14m27s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-30-15h14m20s58.png Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension'' pt-br:Garotas Companheiras (2ª Dimensão) Category:Groups Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:The Resistance Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Look Alikes Category:F Category:Fireside Girls Lookalikes